Tommy Oliver Photograph
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: Tommy is looking through his only photo album and the song Photograph by Nickelback comes on the radio. Best summary I could come up with. Warning: Has one swear word and that is about it.


Tommy got out of the hospital yesterday from his coma and now he's at home in his bedroom on the floor with the radio on, looking through a huge photo album that has a lot of pictures of him and his friends when they were younger. He hasn't heard from any of his friends in years he called them and emailed them after the island exploded but no one ever called or messaged him back, now that he thinks about it none of his friends had contacted him ever since he told them about going on digs with Anton Mercer. The song Photograph by Nickelback comes on which brings tears to his eyes because the song is singing the truth about his life. Tommy picks up a picture that has him, the original rangers with Bulk and Skull they got into a water war with the two bullies, Tommy laughs.

'I wonder how did our eyes get so red with all the cameras we used?' Tommy thinks to him self then looks at Bulk who has an odd thing on his head. 'Are those goggles on his head?' Tommy shook his head.

Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red?  
>And what the hell is on Joey's head?<p>

Tommy then sees a picture of the orphanage he lived in, like the song that is playing. He knows the present owner fixed it up and he never knew that him and the other kids went without.

And this is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we'd ever went without The second floor is hard for sneaking out

He looks at a picture of Angel Grove high school

And this is where I went to school Most of the time had better things to do criminal record says I broke in twice I must have done it half a dozen times

Tommy starts looking at more pictures as the song plays.

I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate?  
>Life's better now than it was back then If I was them I wouldn't let me in<p>

Oh, oh, oh Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
>Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.<p>

He finally gets to pictures of Ernie's Juice bar and Gym and one of Lt. Stone with Bulk and Skull.

Remember the old arcade Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hangin' out They say somebody went and burned it down

Tommy notices that tears are going down his face and he looks at the picture of Kimberly and Zack singing at the Juice bar.

We used to listen to the radio And sing along with every song we know We said someday we'd find out how it feels To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Tommy looks at the next two pictures and lets out a sob at the sight of them, he could never bring himself to throw them away. It is a picture of him and Kimberly kissing at the lake in the park and the other is of him and Kimberly kissing under the mistletoe.

Kim's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since god knows when

Kimberly is the one who hasn't contacted him the longest ever since the Turbo rangers saved her and Jason.

Oh, oh, oh Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
>Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.<p>

Tommy cries as he sees a picture of the original rangers, himself, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Justin and his brother David. He misses his friends and not a day has gone by since he hasn't wondered why they haven't contacted him.

I miss that town I miss the faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days I know the one thing that would never change

Tommy agrees with the song if he could relive those days he would, well except the times where he got turned evil or when Kat stole Kimberly's power coin or something bad.

Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
>Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.<p>

Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me...

Tommy flips the page and he sees the newest photos of him, the dino rangers and Hayley. Tommy smiles at it and laughs at Conner who has a red mark on his cheek because he called Kira babe in the first one. Those four teens will always be like they are his own kids, they have their own rooms in his house heck he even has their favorite foods in his kitchen. They even have clothes in the closets and drawers in the rooms, Tommy goes at their events like Kira's singing at the cafe. Tommy closes the photo album and puts it back.

"Yo Dr. O where are you?" Comes Conner's voice.

"I'm in my room I'll be down in a sec!" Tommy calls out as he wipes the tears off of his face, he also wipes his eyes.

Tommy walks down the stairs to see the teens waiting for him in the living room, the teens look at him and they are instally at his side.

"What's wrong Dr. O?" Kira asks

"Nothing I was just going through my photo album." Tommy tells them but tears go back into his eyes and they start falling.

The teens hug their teacher/mentor/father figure as he cries again over the pratically lost of his friends. When he stops crying he wraps his arms around Conner and Trent in an attempt to hug the teens back, Kira wipes his tears away. They release each other and Tommy can't help but smile at the four teens in front of him.

'They may not be my friends but I don't regret anything I did since I told my friends about me working with Anton to get to this day.' Tommy thinks "How about we have a relaxing day today? No training." Tommy says

"Can we watch a movie?" Conner asks as he and the other three put on their best puppy dog face.

Tommy laughs at them. "Sure. Kira, Ethan will you help me with the popcorn and drinks? Conner and Trent pull out the moves please." Tommy asks

The teens do as they are asked and now they are sitting down watching Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets. Kira lets out a eep at the huge spiders and she hides her face in her father figure's shoulder, Tommy rubs the girls back knowing how badly she hates spiders.

'Yep I don't regret anything.' Tommy thinks

My father was listening to Nickleback on his phone and the song Photograph came on and the story just came to my mind, I love doing stories like this it is fun to try and think of a story that goes with a song. I've been lazy with my fanfics and I'm going to get back to Dino Thunder with the twins and Tammy Oliver MMPR, I thought it would be fun to do a one shot.


End file.
